


Puppies are Difficult

by LittleRoses



Category: Original Story
Genre: Black Lab, Hannah is cranky from lack of sleep, Hannah is tired out, Moose is a puppy, Moose is being silly, Other, Robyn finds the whole thing hilarious, doggo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: The title says it all. Moose is being a little sh-





	Puppies are Difficult

"NO THE CARPET ISN'T A TOY!" Moose ignored his owner and continued galloping around the apartment like a mad man- or dog.

Moose seemed to get bored with the carpet as he dropped is and gave Hannah the chance to grab it. Though it didn't end there, Moose dove for Hannah's shoes by the door. "NO! Bad boy!"

Hannah tried grabbing the lab puppy but he proved to somehow be stronger and proceeded to drag her across the floor. (Mind you this is a LAB puppy, known for being extremely strong, large and energetic. So it made sense.)

Hannah of course let go and grabbed her phone, calling Robyn "ROBYN I THINK THE ACTUAL FREAKING MOOSE WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER BEHAVED THAN THIS!"

"Hannah it's a puppy you knew what you were in for-"

"DON'T "You knew what you were in for" ME! Get your ass over here and help me!" Hannah barked.

A few moments of silence "Did you get enough sleep?"

"NO! Moose kept me up all night!"

"Pfft." Robyn attempted to contain his laughter but failed miserably.

"Robyn. Webb." Hannah said sternly.

"-I'll be right over!"

 

==========

 

Hannah was cranky, this is an extremely short one shot but we all need some good ol Moose time.

Trust me she loves Moose a lot, but dogs can be annoying sometimes XD


End file.
